La venganza es mía
by Yary de Chiba
Summary: Darien encuentra un empleo en un viejo almacén donde queda maravillado con la belleza de una hermosa maniqui... aquí hay algo extraño ¿por qué él se frecuenta con personas que ya no pertenecen a este plano? ¿por qué precisamente él? 2do Horror fic... adivinen... también gané el segundo lugar con este en SM Foro.


**La venganza es mía**

Me encuentro ha centímetros de suelo, sobre telarañas e insectos recorriendo mi cuerpo debí pensarlo mejor, me lo advirtieron, yo no quise escuchar…

Encontré un empleo como guardia de seguridad en una tienda departamental, vigilar que todo esté en su lugar quedarme ahí unas horas en la noche, excelente paga suficiente para mis gastos

Llegaba justo a tiempo para mi turno de noche, los oficiales que me acompañaban decían –cuídese es un lugar peligroso aunque escuche ruidos jamás suba al piso de arriba todos mueren por culpa de ella- preguntaron mi nombre y edad –Darién, veintiséis- lo escribieron en una libreta, se marcharon dejándome extrañado –tan joven- dijo uno en tono lastimero, cada día ahí era más pesado mi energía se acababa en segundos cuando lo conocí comenzó lo pero

-soy tu jefe solo dime Andrew-

-usted solo me contrato sin conocerme tengo mi currículo- saque un folder

-no es necesario, eres tan parecido…- suspiro –deberás vigilar la zona trasera, todos se van a las ocho, a partir de media noche nunca subas-

-entiendo y obedezco, el lugar es hermoso ¿Qué venden?- acercándome a un enorme ventanal –¿y ese maniquí? ¿Por qué está amarrado?-

-ella es muy traviesa le gusta escaparse- lo mire extrañado –modela todo tipo de vestidos era una mujer bellísima, antes de casarse su marido de nombre Seiya fue apuñalado en la espalda por Endú uno de sus pretendientes, secretamente ella mando a embalsamarlo… tan hermosa que Endú sentía celos de todo hombre que la viera, se entero de lo sucedido con el cuerpo y la asesino, se llama Serena-

-y la mandaron embalsamar- afirme

-no, era tan bella quedo cristalizada, el maniquí siempre sonreía Serena y Seiya siempre modelaban las más finas vestimentas el antiguo guardia, rompió el maniquí del hombre desde entonces ella convierte en maniquíes a todo aquel que suba en la madrugada- se alejo

Días después encontré a Andrew me llevo a su oficina para darme mi primera paga, recibí el cheque, salí contento con eso podría casarme con mi novia observe al personal discutiendo -¿Qué sucede?- cuestione –la dueña del lugar se atrasara con nuestros cheques- dijo una de ellas –pero Andrew me acaba de dar la mía- me miraron con horror una joven se alejo y regreso entregándome una fotografía –si, él me dio mi paga- palidecieron

–Andrew esta muerto-

-imposible, él me contrato-

-murió de depresión por la muerte de su hermana Serena hace unos treinta años-

Era tan extraño debí sospecharlo, ahora tengo miedo no respiro, todo oscuro, hoy vigilaría todo el lugar, solo, mi hermana y mi novia Rei esperaría afuera

A la media noche escuche ruidos arriba, supuse que era un ladrón investigue con una tenue lámpara escuchaba pasos, subí sintiendo una mano fría sobre mi cuello, la luz se encendió el maniquí enfrente mirándome con enojo –eres muy bonita para que tengas ese semblante- sonreí mientras quitaba las cadenas, creí que alguien la había movido retire polvo de vestido, alce la mirada increíble la muñeca estaba inclinada como si esperara un beso mío, la tome de la cintura llevándola abajo, pesada como si fuera un humano –es mejor tenerte en el sótano- mi sorpresa fue que al entrar vi un maniquí exactamente igual a Rei con rostro asustado escuche un grito abrumador salí corriendo tropecé cayendo al suelo, Hotaru la levante, su cabeza rodo, lleve mis manos a la boca gritando asustado apagándose la luz corrí a la salida, las puertas cerradas, mi teléfono sin línea, un lloriqueo estremecedor proveniente del sótano entre la maniquí que parecia ser como Rei estaba roto como cristal cubierto de sangre, confundido di pasos atrás cuando rasgaron mis espalda rompiendo mi ropa, di vuelta ahí estaba de nuevo, Serena con una sonrisa maléfica comenzó a reír caí desmayado

Un extraño olor a humedad me despertó, el frio abundante entre la oscuridad visualizo unos ojos rojizos –¿Serena?- casi sin aire antes era una figura hermosa ahora puedo ver putrefacta piel, su rostro desgarrado, distingo piel, musculo y huesos con hoyos -me recuerdas, tanto tiempo Endu te extrañe demasiado- con mirada amenazante, deposito un beso sobre mis labios mordiendo mi lengua grite –jamás pudiste entender, te amaba, necesitábamos dinero para pagar tu enfermedad, tus celos te cegaron, me sacrifique por ti- cayeron unas lagrimas de sangre en mi rostro haciéndome estremecer –querías engañarme con ella- señalo el maniquí roto –no puedo permitirlo- con sus uñas desgarra mi ropa llevándose pedazos de mi piel –espera por favor yo no soy Endu- toma cabello de lo que era Rei, amarrándolo en mi boca la piel hecha vidrio lo entierra sobre mis piernas, brazos parte de mi garganta, toma unas arañas aplastándolas y dibujando sobre mi pecho signos extraños se nota le filo de su mano acercarse a mi estomago –te veré en el infierno…-


End file.
